Only in Storybrooke
by Stay88Frosty
Summary: Storybrooke's latest curse: Amnesia. Find out what happens when Regina and Emma get a do-over. Post S3 finale - Slow Burn - rated M for later chapters


Author's Notes:

1\. I own nothing.

2\. I ship SwanQueen so hard it's become painful to watch. I hate season 4.

3\. This is post S3 finale

4\. I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes.

5\. This is my first SwanQueen fic that I've put online.

6\. There might be smut later. Not too sure cause I haven't written it yet.

7\. I do want reviews good or bad. I can take criticism.

8\. I hope you enjoy. =^^=

PS. I write weird...

-SQ-SQ-SQ-

Only in Storybrooke

Chapter One: New Beginnings

It happened almost instantly. One moment the blonde had been walking quickly towards her destination and the next her steps had faltered; coming to a complete stop. Her thoughts were blank, her eyes showed no signs of life. Then just as suddenly she snapped back. She looked about trying to discern where she was. A cold shudder ripped through her. Her gut wrenched and she knew something wasn't right.

She saw a small diner to her right and a slew of small shops across the street. She was holding a steaming cup of hot liquid in one hand and a pastry in the other. She stared at her hands. She couldn't remember paying for these items. She knew a bearclaw when she saw one. But what was in the cup ? She sipped at it slowly. Hot chocolate. With cinnamon. She smiled feeling more than warmth swim through her. Why was a simple cup of cocoa making her happy?

She shook her head. The light flurry of snow fell silently around her as she realized it. She couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Just nothing. A slight panic set in her chest. Who was she? What was her name? Where was she? She took a couple breaths to calm herself. Try something simple. Simple. Think of her favorite color. Color. Shit! What was her favorite color? She couldn't even remember that!

Before she could truely begin to panic, a woman her age with short black hair rushed up to her and began a verbal barrage.

"Do you know me? Do you know where we are? What's going on? I can't remember. But something's off. Wrong. Wrongwrongwrong! I can't remeber his name!"

She showed the blonde the small bundle in her arms. A child. He was whimpering like he could feel the womans distress. The pixie haired woman began to sob loudly which caused the infant to start crying. Of course. The blonde was at a loss for what to do. Here was a sobbing woman and a wailing baby. Great.

Then it it her. She wasn't the only one. This woman couldn't remember anything either! Her eyes flicked between all the people out and about on the street. Panic and fear laced their expressions. She wasn't alone in this. Whatever this was. Shit.

She actually looked at the woman in front of her. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Large white coat. Blue matching mittens and scarf. And to complete the look: a wailing baby! Right. She had to calm the lady down. The crying was starting to grate on her, and her nerves were already everywhere. Setting down her pastry and cocoa on the snow-covered sidewalk, she began to rub circles on the lady's back.

"Hey... Hey there. It's going to be fine. Everything will be okay. I need you to think for a minute. This kid in your arms, he's probably your son. You need to be strong for him. Can you do that?" The woman nodded. "Can you talk?"

The woman nodded again and began taking deep breaths. She cradled the crying child in her arms, rocking him as she calmed down.

"Just start with what you know, okay?"

"I just- I was just standing there. In the middle of the cross walk! I can't remember anything! Like my name, or his name, or anything! Like poof! Gone! All of my memories! They're not there. Just a big, blank, nothing!"

The blonde nodded. Just like her.

"I'm the same. I can't remember anything past a couple minutes ago."

"How is that I can't remember anything and you can't either?"

"It's not just us. Look around. Everyone seems to be confused and scared."

At that the brunette looked bewildered. She spoke in a whisper,

"How can everyone have memeory loss?"

The blonde shrugged. That was the question. How does a multitude of people's memories just vanish at the same time? Besisdes the obvious, like aliens abducting them or magical spells, what could make so many just-

"Poison?" she queried.

The brunette looked dubious. But decide to play along.

"If it was poison how did we all lose our memories within seconds of each other?"

She was right. It couldn't have been poison. Poison was for a wife scorned. This? This felt more like an attack. Like everyone was the target. But if that was the case maybe it was a terrorist attack. Like anthrax; just a diffrent kind of biological strain that erased minds rather than killed them. Ugh. Who was she kidding? That seemed illogical. A terrorist would rather kill than mind-fuck someone. But even so, only a scientist or a doctor would know. Wait!

"Where do you go when your sick?"

"The... bathroom?"

"No! The hospital! I bet if we go there we'll get some answers!"

The blonde was eager to get going so she grabbed the pixie haired woman by the hand and began to walk. The woman stopped in her tracks, effectively stopping the blonde as well. When the blonde turned to see what the deal was, she hesitated. The brunette looked puzzled.

"Only one problem."

The lady's statement irked her. This plan was fooproof. What the hell was the hold up?

"Where's the hosptal?"

The blonde paused. Shit! She couldn't remember.

"Urrg! I have no clue.." she whined. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. They landed on a drug store.

"Hey... You think that place has a map?"

-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-

So it turned out they were in a small town called Storybrooke. The map was perfect. It had been quite easy to determine where they were. They had been on the corner of Mainstreet and Silver Leaf, and the hospital was actually very close. The blonde was grateful for small favors because, this was crazy already. No need to make it pure insanity.

When they turned the final corner, she realized she had spoken too soon. The hospital was packed with people. All of which were in an angry, confused way. Adults yelling and children crying could be heard from across the street. It looked like a mosh pit. People shoving people, mud and snow being hurled at anyone and everyone.

"Looks like everyone and their mother showed up."

Well shit. How was she gonna get any answers now? She looked at her companions. The woman had paled upon the sight. Clutching the now sleeping child closer she looked at the blonde with concern.

"What now?"

What now indeed. If they wanted answers they had to go in. That was it.

"Look, I understand if you want to wait out here... But to get any information I have to go in."

"No. I'll go with you. The snow isn't letting up and I don't want him," she said gesturing toward the bundle, "To catch a chill."

The blonde nodded.

"Alright. Stick close to me, we'll push through the ones closest to the wall of the hospital."

-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-

Inside the hospital was worse. Way worse. The only upside was that it was warm. Way warm. Body heat radiated off the crowd in waves. People were shouting for answers: what was happening, why it was happening, could they fix it? The nurses were terrified. The swarm of people were just too much. They tried to calm the crowd but their deflecting manners just enraged the people more.

The blonde and her new friend had made their way around the perimeter of the foyer to stand as near to the nurse's station as possible. The blonde sighed when they made to an opening in the East Wing hallway. Too many people. Her companion's babe woke at the yelling and began his own fretfull fit. The dark haird woman tried to calm his angry tears, but the room was just too loud. She rocked him gently and turned to the blonde.

"Now what?"

The blonde shook her head. She didn't know. They needed answers. They needed help.

She watched the chaos with mixed feelings. She was pissed that people were in such a state, but at the same time she understood their distress. She too was one of them. No name, no memory, just uncertainty.

Then as if to answer the call, a man in a white lab coat with short blonde hair stood infront of them. He grabbed a chair and jumped upon it standing for the crowd to see.

"Attention! People, please! Calm down so I can speak!" he shouted. His arms waved the crowd to him. The mob of people hushed almost instantly waiting for his knowledge.

"How do you expect us to be calm?!" a short, grumpy looking man with grizzly beard shot out, "We can't remember ANYTHING!"

"We need answers!" another voice in the crowd yelled.

The doctor looked furious.

"Beacause!" he narrowed his eyes at the man, "We- the hospital staff and I- are in the same boat! We cannot remember anything! How can you expect us to have answers when we ourselves are just like you?!"

"Your the doctor! You figure it out!" the short, angry man yelled. His sentiment was echoed through the crowd. People began shouting and the doctor lost what little control he'd had.

The blonde watched on warily. Where was S.W.A.T. when you needed them?

"Aren't you going to do something?" a voice to her right asked flippantly.

The blonde jerked in surprise, whirling to face the mystery voice. All train of thought was lost when she stared into dark mocha eyes. The blonde felt a stir of emotions rise into her throat. This was possibly the single most beautiful creature she had ever beheld.

The woman was impeccably dressed: glossy black high heels, black slacks, and a red wool turtleneck covered by a grey coat. Her shoulder-length black hair fell perfectly around her face. And to top off her classy look: apple red lipstick covered her smirk. The smirk aimed at the blonde.

The beautiful olive skinned woman raised an eyebrow at the blonde's reaction.

"Well?" the blonde's eyes snapped up to the brunette's.

"Huh?" was all she could manage to say.

"Aren't you going to do something about this crowd?" the woman asked again. Her silky voice resonationg in the blonde's mind. The blonde was brought back to the reality of her situation.

"Why would I do anything?" she squeaked.

The woman pursed her lips and moved towards her. Before the blonde could react, the woman's manicured nails brushed the hem of her jeans. the woman felt a pull at her hips and heard click. The brunette stepped back slightly and brought something up to the blonde's gaze.

It was a badge.

"You," she punctuated with the click of her tongue,"Are the sheriff."

She dropped the badge into the blonde's hands and waited for the revelation to sink in. The blonde looked down at it. She was the sheriff of this town... What. The. Hell.

-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-

"Regina."

The blonde's head snapped up.

"What?"

"My name." the woman sighed, "Regina Mills."

"Oh! Oka-Wait! What? Do you rememb-"

"No."

The blonde fumbled, "Then how do you know-"

"I read my driver's license." was the curt reply.

The blonde felt stupid. Oh. My. God. Why didn't she think of that?

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The brunette smirked at her again, "What's your name?"

"Oh!" The blonde flushed a deep crimson and began going through her pockets. Iphone, reciept from diner, money clip with license inside. Bingo!

The blonde scanned her liscence before reading aloud, "Emma Swan."

She smiled. Emma Swan. She had a name. It was actually really nice too. A sense of being clicked in her. She was no longer one of the many. Her thoughts were interrupted by Regina.

"Well Miss Swan, you are the sheriff-if your badge is anything to go by- so you need to take control of this situation." Regina stated waving her hand towards the angry crowd.

If the doctor couldn't do anything how could she?

"Emma!"

The woman with the baby grabbed her attention. Honestly, she had forgotten all about her. Regina had captivated her completely.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard!" she giggled excitedly, showing Emma her ID, "I think you should tell everyone to check their licenses. I'm sure they'll calm down a bit with that kind of info."

That was a step in the right direction. She could do that. She was the sheriff after all.

"I agree with Mary." Regina stated gathering Emma's attention once more.

"How? They're like wild animals looking for blood! Did you see how they tore that doctor a new one?"

"Indeed I did," Regina frownded at the expression,"You need to gather the crowd's attention and then assert your authority. I'm sure the flashing of your badge and a threat of incarceration will motivate them to simmer down."

"Okay," she siged, "Just gimme a minute to think." Think about how drop-dead gorgeous Regina was. Shit! Her mind kept recalling the red red lips of Regina's. Her stomach clenched and a foreign, yet oddly familliar twinge settled in her heart. Stop. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright. You two wait here. I have an idea." Emma didn't bother to wait for their assent.

Making her way to the blonde doctor she finally noticed the holster on her hip. Grinning, she pictured herself firing the weapon into the ceiling grabbing the attention of everyone. Yeah, no. That would not be a good way to start.

When she got to the front of the nurse's station, the blonde doctor was held by his collar, being yelled at by the grizzly man. Appearantly the crowd was beginning to resort to violence. She gave the guy a hard shove, forcing him to release the doctor.

"BACK OFF!" she yelled at him.

"What the hell's your deal Sister?!" he growled from his place on the floor.

"You need to lay off now!" she turned to the doctor, "I need to speak with you."

Grabbing him by his shoulder they made their way behind the nurse's station.

The doctor was aggitated at being manhandled and yanked away from Emma's grip.

"Look!" he said tersley, "I don't have any answers! I just told them I don't! Talking to me won't help you!"

"Actually Doc, I'm here to help you." She pulled out her badge and showed him, "My name is Emma Swan and I'm the sheriff of this town.

-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-

"H-how. What!" he stuttered.

Emma sighed turning away from him. She'll explain to all of them. She pressed the page button on the phone.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE!" she hollared into the phone. Everyone winced at the loud voice coming from speakers above them.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" she watched the crowd begin to quiet, she waved her free hand to gather the crowds attetion to her.

"Why should we?!" the angry little man growled back.

"Yeah! Who the hell are you to tell us anything?" a plump old biddy with graying hair and thin glasses chipped in.

Emma narrowed her gaze at the old woman and held up her badge for all to see.

"I am the damn sheriff of this blasted town! And if you want to be arrested for public disturbance you'll keep howling and cawing like the wild beasts you're immatating!" she snarled into the phone.

Emma softened her tone then, not wanting to come off as a mega-bitch.

"But if you want some answers, then you'll quiet down and listen to what I have to tell you."

The crowd, surprised at an authority figure, did just that. With the exception of babies and young toddlers of course. All eyes were on Emma.

"First and foremost, I want a show of hands please, if you've lost your memory."

Everyone's hands were raised immediatly.

"Alright. My name is Emma Swan. And no. I don't remember. I just looked at my license."

A murmer of 'ohs' and 'yeahs' slithered through the crowd. People began digging in their pockets and purses trying to find their IDs.

"Secondly, if anyone has a badge, please come forward now." Emma really hoped she wasn't the only officer in the vacinity. She needed back up. She waited for a moment, giving people some time to check. Then a masculine voice called out:

"I do."

A hand raised from the mass of people. The crowd parted for the man so he could join Emma at the front. He was a tall guy, short blonde hair, clean shaven, jeans and leather jacket, and a slick pair of brown Ironclad boots. His eyes were kindly and blue. She liked him immediatly. He presented his deputy badge for confirmation.

"My ID says I'm David Nolan." he stuck out his hand. She shook it. Good, strong grip she noted. She looked back at the crowd.

"Alright, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Nolan," she said, "Are there any other deputies?"

There weren't any takers so she nodded to Nolan. He stood tall, hands clasped behind his back and eyes forward.

"Okay. So here's how this is going to go. I'm going to make some statments. You're going to raise your hand if you have any information that can help us. No one is going to yell, no one is going to interrupt anyone. I want to have this go smoothly."

Emma stared at the crowd, unsure how to even start this conversation. What do you say to people who just lost their memories?

"It appears as though the entire town, which by the way is called Storybrooke, has come under some kind of mass amnesia. At this time I do not know what caused it, and like you, I came here to the hospital to see if a doctor could determine the cause." Emma paused, making eye contact with Mary Margaret. It wouldn't do to tell them it might've been an attack of the biological kind. That would just cause more panic. Besides. She didn't even know if thats what it was.

"Right now I do not have any information regarding this phenomenon. It's likely that we might never find out. But I need your support. I need you as the people of this town to remain calm and levelheaded. This kind of situation is not something we need to add gasoline to. Are there any statments or questions?"

Half of the crowd's hands shot up in response.

"Yes, you in the red." She nodded to the rather attractive girl sporting a red mini skirt and fish stockings. And in winter. She must be crazy.

"I don't have an ID on me. I'm not sure who I am, or if I have family. Is there anyway you can find out?" The girl looked to be in her mid to early twenties.

"Does anyone else have this problem?"

Several nods and 'Ayes' rumbled through the crowd. Okay. This is a normal town. She blew a strand of hair from her face. It has to have records in a database. Here in the hospital or a county clerk's office. She scrunched her brow. Did small towns have a clerk office? She thought that maybe the town hall, or sheriff station might have the info. The sheriff station was probably the best bet. With such a small town it made sense.

"Okay, I'm sure we can find out who you are with a quick search in the sheriff station, but that will come after this. I need anyone who has anything else to contribute to raise their hands."

That took out the majority of hands in the crowd. Still, a few hands stood straight in the air waiting for her permission to speak.

"Okay, you in the back." she pointed at a small brown haired woman in black.

"Yes," she cleared her throat, "My name is Elizabeth Winnow. I'm the principal of Storybrooke Academy, K through twelve. We have over three hundred students registered and in attendance right now. Where will they go? They cannot stay in school forever. I have teachers watching their pupils at this time, but many children began crying for parents they can't remember. What do I do?"

Emma was floored. Kids. Shit! KIDS! How the hell does she- wait! The station. Thats the best bet right now.

"That is a very delicate matter. I believe the best way to approach this is by having every one in Storybrooke come to the station, and one by one we'll find their records and identify spouses and children. Then give the school a call letting them know which children to prepare to go home."

"Wait! You want us to just go home?" a voice in the crowd called out.

Emma frowned. No. That's not just it.

"No. I don't expect you to just go home. We are people in a community. I expect you and your families to go home gather your wits, and with courage, go to work and school tomorrow. This world is run by teamwork. If we all just called it quits how long do you think we'll last? How long until the town is piled full with garbage gone uncollected, or supermarkets unattended, the food will spoil and rot. Do you want to starve for lack of food? No. We will band together, like the good citizens of America always do, and move forward."

The crowd seemed satisfied with that answer.

"As for you Principal Winnow, go back to the school and notify the teachers and students that we are working on identifying their families. Ask them to be patient and we'll get everyone home safe and sound."

Winnow nodded and excused herself from the crowd leaving Storybrooke's hospital.

"As for the rest of you, I would like you to exit the hospital in an orderly fashion and reconvene at the sheriff station. It is now 8:53 am. Please give me and my deputy time to set up. We'll open the doors at 9:30, and please, be polite and form a line. The hospital is a place for rest and recuperation, this was most upsetting for the staff and it's patients." Emma stated looking at frazzled and sickly patients lining the hallways. "I ask that you leave now to avoid causing more harm to those staying here."

With that the crowd started to disperse. Emma hung up the phone. They might not have a clue where to go but she knew it was better to get them away from the ailing patients.

"Excuse me! Sheriff Swan?" the blonde doctor was back.

"Yes Doctor..."

"Whale. Doctor Victor Whale. I just wanted to thank you for interveining. This hospital was a mad house until you got it under control." He said earnestly scratching his head.

"Yeah well, appearantly thats my job. I believe it would be best if you and your staff took the time to identify all of your patients and their conditions before comeing to the station though."

"Of course. That's a given." Whale said sticking out his hand. "It was good to meet you Sheriff." She shook his hand and watched as he left to organize the staff.

When Emma made her way back to Mary Margaret, Regina was nowhere to be seen. Emma fought the dissapointment in her stomach, wondering when she left.

She realized her deputy had been trailing silently behind her. He probably doesn't know where the station is. Come to think of it, neither did she. But Mary Margaret had the map, and the map would most likely have it on there.

"Mary. Hi."

"Hello Emma. That was pretty intense. How are you?"

Before she could respond Mary's tiny baby gurgled cutely calling forth attention.

"What a kiddo!" Nolan exclaimed leaning in near Mary to poke the child's cheek. The baby grabbed his finger and shook it fiercly. "And quite the grip too! He's going to be a handful when he's older!" He smiled at Mary.

"Oh! Well, he is quite something! I just wish I knew his name. I feel terrible not knowing."

David cooed at the kid, "Well, me and the Sheriff here will find that out for you right quick! Won't we Ma'am?" His question was directed at Emma.

Did she really look like a Ma'am?

"It's Emma or Swan to you Nolan. Ma'am is something you call a stranger or an old bat!"

David laughed in response.

Mary joined him looking rather bashfull. She probably had a thing for him. What with him being sweet on her about the lad.

"Alright Emma," he said with mirth, "How do we get to the station from here?"

"Don't ask me. Mary's got the map!" she said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Very well then! Miss Mary! Would you be so kind to let us view you map?"

"Of course. It's really Emma's map. I was just holding it for her while she spoke." She pulled the crumpled map out of her coat pocket and handed it to him.

Emma watched them with confusion. She didn't know why, but it felt like she was a third wheel. Or fourth. Whatever. She didn't know why it stung to look at them interact. So she shoved that feeling down, resolving to ignore it. She had bigger things to worry about. Like a school full of memory-less kids who didn't have parents. She needed to fix that. ASAP.

-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-

Emma sat up straight cracking her back with an audible pop. She had just finished up with a man named Archibald Hopper. He had no relatives or family in town, unless you count his dalmation Pongo, who took it upon himself to lick Emma's face. Yet he was cheerfull and kind. Great qualities considering he was a therapist. She had printed out a map to his house and he thanked her by offering a free session. Not that she would take him on it. He'd most likely have his hands full with the rest of the town.

She stood up and decided it was time for a restroom break. During the past four hours, Nolan and her had set up a system in the station. Find their names, job titles and locations, spouses, children, siblings, parents, and home addresses. All of which was printed out for them.

When Emma suggested they wait untill the end of the day to check for themselves, she thought Nolan agreed too quickly. She surmised that he fancied Mary a little too much. And she him. Mary had a ring on after all. And that just meant no matter what they thought of each other, at the end of the day, it just wasn't right. She'd go home to her husband or fiance and Nolan would be left in the cold. Literally. It was freezing out and the snow just kept coming. She wished she could've lost her memory in the tropics. Like the Bermuda Triangle. That would've at least made some sense. But Storybrooke Maine? No. This was just cruel.

Emma finished her business, taking her time washing her hands. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She was a lean woman, with curly blonde locks, and appearant taste for tank tops. But in winter? That was on her 'To change' list. She didn't remember who she was or what she originally liked, but she definately hated being cold. So she was going to raid her closet for sweaters when she got home. She did like the red leather jacket though. It was snug and fit the curvature of her toned arms and flat stomach rather well. That, she'd keep. For sure. Tying her hair in a tail she exited.

Emma stepped back into the office seeing Nolan hard at work, as well as her other deputies, who had been identified when they came in with no ID or badge. The first was Isobell Tinker. She was a short woman with blonde hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She had a unique accent and a thing for green. Everything she wore was green. Even her eyes. Too much green. But she was energetic and dedicated, plunging straight into work with a smile. Emma found it rather nice to know she wasn't the only woman. Tinker didn't have any known relatives so she didn't mind jumping in and giving Nolan a break from the back to back people.

The second and last, because Storybrooke only had four officers on file, was Robin Locksley. He was a ball of charisma that most found exciting, but Emma was rather put off by it. She first saw him standing in his odd old-timey garb and assumed he might be a nomad of some kind. But surprise surprise. He was her deputy. He was rogue-ishly handsome, with his short dirty blonde hair and stubble on his face that made her furious. His easy demeanor just irritated her more. She didn't know why he irked her. Just that he did. That probably wouldn't change. Ever. He was forthright and courteous and that just made her ire towards him feel undeserved. She bit her tongue on several occations to prevent a hostile comment from spewing from her mouth. She decided whatever her subconscious had against him that kept her from befriending him in her memory-less state was probably something worth listening to. So she settled for almost-but-not-quite-professional courtesy. She was his boss after all and making him- or rather those directly under her- miserable, could be considered normal.

So there they were, working to restore some balance in a crazy situation. Emma did a double take as she approached her Sheriff's door. There leaning against her desk was none other than Regina Mills. The beautiful woman, whom for a moment she thought she'd imagined. But thinking on it now, there was no way her brain could ever picture a vision such as her. She bit her tongue to keep from smiling like a goof as she walked in.

"Hello dear." Regina greeted.

"Hi again." Keep it cool Swan. She walked in casually; it was her office.

When Regina made no move to stand, Emma pulled her chair out and sat down. She felt her cheeks warm as she eyed her hips. Cool. Keep it cool. She cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Or to you?

"Well Sheriff, I was under the impression you were aiding the good citizens of Storybrooke by finding their families and such. But if you'd rather help another I can ask one of your deputies-"

"Thats unnecessary!" She interjected. She didn't like the idea of anyone helping the gorgeous woman but her. She typed quickly and the results were instant.

"Regina Mills," she spoke aloud,"Born December 15th, 1981 to Cora and Henry Mills."

Emma paused reading the next part silently.

"Sheriff?"

"Uh, both desceased, Henry Mills died in 2008, Cora Mills 2014. Both passed of a heart attack."

Emma glanced at Regina from the corner of her eye. She seemed upset, but said nothing. Might as wellkeep going.

"No husband, one kid."

Regina perked up at that.

"I have a child?" she whispered.

"Yes. A son. His name is Henry Mills, he's twelve years old."

Emma saw a small smile form on Regina's face. A wave of relief passed through her. For some reason, Emma loathed the idea of this woman being alone. Being sad. She wondered why.

Emma continued looking at the womans records.

"Woah!" Emma couldn't believe it. No wonder...

"What?" Regina demanded.

"Your the Mayor."

"The... Mayor? Of Storybrooke?" Surprise was written across her face.

"Yup! Looks like your my boss." She smiled at Regina who quirked her head in response.

"Makes complete sense." How the woman could assume it did, didn't matter. Emma could tell the woman was completely serious. For the short time she's known her, she knew Regina being the Mayor was a perfect job for her.

Emma picked up the phone and dialed the Academy. The phone rang once and the secretary, Jillian answered.

"Sheriff Swan. Yes. Henry Mills. He's twelve. One. Regina Mills is the mother. Hold on."

Emma looked at her, "When would you like to pick him up?"

Regina's response was quick,"Now."

Emma nodded, "She'll be on her way after we finish up. Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"So Henry will be waiting for you in the front office. She typed up the school's and Regina's addresses and printed out the maps. The papers were still warm when she handed them to her.

"Thank you Miss Swan." Regina held out her hand.

"Please, call me Emma." They clasped for a moment, and Emma reveled in it. As soon as it started, it was over.

"Emma." she smiled.

Regina let go, walking away from the blonde sheriff.

"Good luck!" Emma called to her.

The woman waved a hand without looking back.


End file.
